This invention relates to a polymer modified Portland cement compound and more particularly to a sandable low shrinkage patching and/or coating compound for interior and exterior walls of buildings.
This compound, called "sand coat" in the industry, can be sanded after it has dried and has the consistency of drywall compound and is available in varying degrees of hardness ranging from easy hand sanding to power grinding hardness. Sand coat is used as a coating, patching or taping compound over drywall, plaster, stucco or concrete. As a taping compound it is not susceptible to moisture deterioration. It can be built up heavily in one coat without shrink cracking. It is easily sanded and accepts paint readily. As a patching compound it will handle thin overlays or heavy fills. It feathers out to nothing and can be sanded or ground down to a perfect patch. As an overlay coating, it covers all blemishes and imperfections and can be textured or troweled smooth.
Sand coat is available as a one component system where only the addition of water is required or as a two component system where a separate powder and liquid admix is furnished.